


Valentine Sweet

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Protective Parents, Romance, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: It's almost too good to be true.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Valentine Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlakeWarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWarren/gifts).



"If you didn't want this, you shouldn't have offered to die for me," said Draco between kisses.

Severus tried to snort, which was difficult while being kissed. "I didn't die for you," he managed.

"You know what I mean." Draco's handsome nose wrinkled. "You took an Unbreakable Vow." 

Something was wrong with this reasoning, but with Draco pressed against him, Severus couldn't remember what. "I meant to put your family under no obligation..."

He had to stop talking when Draco put something sweet into his mouth. "I want to marry you. And my parents owe you everything for saving me," insisted Draco while Severus took his time chewing the rich chocolate. "They might've put up more of a fuss if you hadn't taken that Vow, but they're happy for us." 

"I doubt that," muttered Severus, though it was true that Lucius was renovating Malfoy Manor, ostensibly for the ceremony. "I'm too old for you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Draco smirked as he pulled another sweet from the box. Only it wasn't a chocolate. It was a ring. "Will you?"

Even with Valentine's Day chocolate all over his face, Draco was irresistible. "Of course I will," Severus told him.


End file.
